


【安雷/r18】生师

by Fuxuanguang



Category: M - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 凹凸世界 - Freeform, 安迷修 - Freeform, 安雷 - Freeform, 雷狮 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuxuanguang/pseuds/Fuxuanguang





	【安雷/r18】生师

＊安雷 ooc r18  
＊ 年下 真好吃 生师 真好磕！！  
＊性幻想挑战30天day10 当着对方的面自慰  
注意避雷。

＊蛋包饭老师生日快乐！！

 

“雷老师...雷老师...”安迷修舔了舔被自己吻咬的已经泛红的锁骨，颇不要脸的把往后退的雷狮一把拉了回来，呢喃着人的名字“我去外校交换了那么久...雷老师有没有想我？”

“没有....嘶——你属狗的？！哪里都咬？！”雷狮感到肩膀一阵刺痛，低下头来果然看到一排整齐的牙印留在了自己的身上。

“那那个外校的交换生雷老师您很喜欢吗？”安迷修绕着雷狮光滑的脖颈慢慢的吻了上去，还没吻到嘴唇就停了下来，一双湖绿色的眼睛直直地看着雷狮。

“当然喜欢了，他比你听话比你...唔嗯。”唇瓣相贴，制止住对方讲话的同时交换了一个缠绵的吻。安迷修吻的很深，手抵住雷狮的后脑勺不让他后退，带着侵略性的吻随着舌头扫过每一处敏感的口腔粘膜。雷狮觉得最近安迷修的技术越发长进了，从一开始磕磕碰碰舌头都不懂得伸的小屁孩到现在仅仅一个吻都能把自己吻到有点发软。雷狮不知道自己是应该高兴自己教学有方还是应该责骂安迷修越来越放肆的行为。

“雷老师总是那么口是心非。”用自己鼻尖蹭了蹭对方的鼻尖，安迷修就顺势拉住雷狮的大腿，把雷狮推坐在了办公桌上。

他们在雷狮的私人办公室里，今天是星期日，但也搞不好有哪个勤奋好学的好学生来教学楼自习。

“我可是超想老师的...”安迷修委屈的耷拉下了脑袋，连说话的尾调都有种楚楚可怜的韵味。雷狮觉得再给安迷修插上个狗耳朵，安迷修就能去大街上表演无家可归小狗在线求安慰了。

“老师...老师...”

雷狮被吻的没法，支支吾吾的迎合了一句有想你吧，听到这句话的安迷修几乎是两眼放光的把他扑倒在了办公桌上“雷老师...来做吧。”

雷狮点了点头算是默认了这场荒谬的办公室性爱，他不认为不把这个醋味满天飞的大型犬喂饱他就能走出这个办公室。

衣裤被完全裸下扔在地上，只剩最后一条黑色的遮羞布，挺立起来的性器紧紧的被包裹着，马眼分泌出来的腺液沾湿了内裤的前端，使得那块的布料颜色比周围更深了个色号，看起来色情极了。

“雷老师不是也硬了吗？”安迷修隔着布料套弄着对方的性器，时不时的按捏住了马眼，一只手指陷了进去，不停的揉动着，雷狮被伺候的舒服的哼了几声。

看着安迷修迟迟不往自己的后穴摸去，眯了眯双眼，牵着安迷修的手就往自己后面摸“别光顾着前面...后面也摸摸。”

隔着内裤按上了那嫣红的穴口，从善如流的把手指按压了进去。就算隔着一层布料，安迷修也能清晰的感受到这小口是如何喷发出让人控制不住的热气和黏液。

最后一件衣物也被拨弄了下来，后穴暴露在空气中，一收一吸的，像是等待着什么的到来。

“雷老师...我想看你自己用后面...嗯？满足一下我吧...”安迷修低下头含住了人左边的耳垂，模模糊糊的说道“这里当真湿的很呢...老师你来摸摸？”

“你这是什么恶趣味....”被安迷修抓着手引导着来到了穴口处，雷狮还想说些什么，对上了安迷修的眼睛，倒是不知道怎么拒绝了，只得再次偏过头眯了眯眼道“就这一次...听到了没有？”

“老师说什么就是什么。”安迷修听话的点了点头笑了笑，但雷狮分明在那双湖绿色的眼睛里看到了一片深潭，不经意的透露着狼群猎食食物前的信号。

雷狮咬了咬牙，下定决心似的伸进了自己第一根手指，湿软的后穴很容易的接纳了这根外来物，深吸了口去抛开那所谓的羞耻心，开始用自己的手在自己的后穴里抽插抚摸起来。

啧啧水声带着情色的意味游荡在这个小空间里，雷狮的脚被安迷修分的很开，安迷修站在办公桌前扶着他两个膝盖就这样看着他那嫣红的后穴是如何吞食进去一根手指又是如何被自己戏弄的往分泌着淫液。

“再加一根进去。”安迷修哑着声音一边说着一边扶着膝盖把雷狮慢慢合紧的腿再次分开。

雷狮不满的瞪了眼眼前的人，啧了一声把食指也伸了进去，还没等他完全适应这两根手指，不属于他自己的另外两根手指一并挤了进来。

“太慢了啊雷老师。”

没有给他任何喘息的机会，手指就这样一路捅到了深处，狠狠的按压着最敏感的那处地方。雷狮被刺激到挣扎的想逃，推开恋人后刚翻了个身又被恋人压了回来，被安迷修压着声音笑着问“原来雷老师想玩后入吗？”

“不过那也要扩张好啊雷老师”  
“再乱动待会疼的可是你。”

安迷修就借这个姿势使劲搅动了几下穴内的手指，指腹死死的顶在敏感点上，激的雷狮被迫发出甜腻的喘息声。

手指的离开让雷狮感到有些许空虚感，但这令人烦躁空虚感并未持续太久，比几根手指  
更傲人的尺寸就这样从被玩弄的嫣红的穴口挤了进来。

“唔嗯...安迷修...你...你慢点....”性器一下比一下捅的更深，深的让人疯狂让人想逃离，挺立的性器在身前颤颤巍巍的随着身后承受的动作抖动着，但被压在办公桌上后入可不是一个容易逃离的好姿势，只得让身后人温柔点让自己好受些。

“雷老师...雷老师...”恋人的名字随着撞击的动作一下下的从口中吐出倾诉着不满也诉说着爱意，“雷狮...雷狮...雷老师是不是只有在被我操的时候才舍得叫叫我的名字。”

“操...安迷修...都叫你嗯啊...唔嗯...慢点...太深了...啊嗯...”安迷修抓住雷狮两只手反向拉着，借着力一下下的往最深处捅去，全然不见往日在床上时的温柔和耐心，断断续续的话语支离破碎的从情动的话语中夹杂着，雷狮觉得自己快要被这力度操疯了，生理泪水被猛烈的动作刺激的止不住从眼角流了出来。

“雷老师？雷老师你在里面吗？”办公室的门外不合时宜的传来第三个人的敲门声，外来人的声音激的雷狮一个激灵，夹紧了尚在里面抽动着的性器。

安迷修被夹的险些内射在了里面，轻轻拍打了下雷狮被撞击出了肉浪的臀部，半警告半恶作剧的说着“雷老师可要忍住了...被其他学生听了去可就糟糕了。”

雷狮努力的稳了稳自己的声音，至少让自己的说话声不算抖“我在里面，但现在暂时没有空，等明天....唔嗯....再来找我吧。”

“哦啊...好的老师...老师身体不舒服要多注意休息啊。”听到逐渐远去的脚步声雷狮才松了口气，但紧接着又被狠狠的撞击拉回来这场尚未结束的性爱。

“雷老师可真是假正经。门外的学生要是知道他们的雷老师正在被人操着讲话，会是什么样的表情？”安迷修俯下身，扫开了因为汗水黏在雷狮额头上的碎发，轻轻的吻掉了那几滴泪珠。对上雷狮的眼睛，那双眼睛怒视着他，责怪着他刚才荒唐的行为，但它又因那交杂着的情欲而变得没有往日那般的锋利，不像往常暴风雨来临前的闪电，更像是雨后的大气中饱孕露珠的清晨。

这种眼神只有他才能看到。这个认知让安迷修更加卖力的顶向深处，想和他在黎明前至的海边卖力翻滚，想像匹野马一样在草原上和他奔驰，想潮起潮落的万物都看着自己在他的身上起伏。

怎么可能轻点，我恨不得连身带心一并塞给到你的怀里。

“我爱你，雷狮。”

缠绵的告白就像是这场性爱的结束曲，白色的浊液散落在办公桌上和雷狮的背上，雷狮无力的翻了个身，不管桌子现在被弄的多脏就这样躺了上去，拉过还在喘息着的安迷修，手臂环上他的脖子就在他嘴上留了个不轻不重的吻“你今天发什么神经呢，嗯？”

安迷修回过神来笑了笑，回抱住了对方  
“就是想告诉雷老师我有多么多么的想你啊。”  
“然后再让雷老师也亲口说说自己有多么多么想我阿。”

end.


End file.
